


The Musical (ma chérie)

by jadorechoni



Series: A Series Of Sensational Events [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lots of kissing, Riverdale, Soft Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadorechoni/pseuds/jadorechoni
Summary: A bunch of choni oneshots





	The Musical (ma chérie)

"I must say you're looking incredibly beautiful ma chérie," Cheryl said softly whilst walking into her girlfriend Toni's dressing room, she approaches the small pink haired girl and greets her with a tight hug from behind. Once she pulls away from the hug she presents Toni with the single red rose she had purchased before arriving, she knew it was only a small gesture however Cheryl just wanted Toni to feel appreciated, after all, she was incredibly proud of Toni as this musical was way out of the gang members comfort zone, but Cheryl had pushed the girl as she knew Toni would ultimately find a love for the performance aspect.    

"For me? how romantic, thank you babe" Toni gasps whilst furiously blushing and then she takes the crimson rose from Cheryl's grasps.    

"The finest rose for the finest woman in Riverdale" Cheryl smirks, Toni turns around in her chair and softly cups Cheryl's porcelain face in her own small hands, bringing the redheaded fierce Blossoms own incredibly plump lips against her own, they had kissed many times there was no denying that the two girls were always in a constant battle of not always being so touchy-feely especially in public, it wasn't that they weren't comfortable of displaying their affection for each other, but rather they were always hand holding, giving each other sweet pecks on the lips or tucking each others stray pieces of hair behind the ear. Passionate was one way you could describe the current exchange of lip crashing, Cheryl knew deep down she was falling for Toni unlike in the past with Heather, it didn't scare her anymore she isn't ashamed that she's becoming every day more and more in love with this girl, that she proudly calls her girlfriend. 

"They're at it again!" Veronica shouts cheerfully, Cheryl and Toni very still apparently making out, however, break apart suddenly when they hear the sound of Veronica's voice.

"Get it Tiny" Sweet Pea holla's and gives Toni a thumbs up whilst passing the dressing room. At this point, Cheryl and Toni are what you could describe as flustered both of their cheeks blushing rosy red. 

"I'll just shut the door" Veronica announces and casually closes the door leaving Cheryl and Toni giggling.

"I wish you could be up on the stage tonight, Midge is good but nobody plays Carrie White like you do" Toni empathized 

"I know, but I'm just glad I get to see my stunning girlfriend give the performance of her life, and plus its kind of nice not being in the spotlight for once" Cheryl honestly says whilst stroking Toni's arm in a circular motion. 

"I'll be out in the crowd cheering for you, you're going to smash it" Cheryl smiles softly and once again and brings Toni's lips against her own, giving her a 'good luck, I know you're going to do great' kiss, it's soft and comforting. Cheryl could feel Toni smiling into the kiss, and also feel her girlfriends arms wrapping behind her neck further deepening the kiss. After the breakaway from the kiss, both the girl's foreheads meet and they smile warmly whilst looking each other in the eye, Cheryl's mouth opens about to say something but her brain stops her altogether from producing the words. 

"What is it, babe?" Toni asks confused 

"It doesn't matter" Cheryl replies timidly, she knew what she was going to say beforehand, but couldn't bring herself to say it, at first confused why but sooner realising that the only time she'd genuinely said those words to anyone was to her brother Jason, after they'd crossed Sweetwater river and reached the Greendale side, the words 'I Love you' were the last thing she had told him and not long after came the tragic news that his body had been found washed up on the banks of the same river. Cheryl though maybe she was cursed, so saying those three words out loud and directed at Toni made her feel like she could lose the only good thing she has, and she didn't want to risk that. 

"Are you sure?" Toni probed

"yes, it's nothing. I'm just being daft" Cheryl says adding a fake laugh and presses a sweet kiss into Toni's hairline

"PLACES EVERYONE" Kevin yells in manic whilst running through the hallways

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheryl watches her girlfriend singing and dancing with content, her own lips curled into a smile the whole time. At the moment she had the regret of not saying the words 'I Love you', as right now she felt she could take on the world and nothing could get in her way. The final soundtrack began to play "Evening Prayers", Alice began to sing and was surprisingly very good. 

"Ok Carrietta, its time to come out of your closet" the haunting last words come out of Alice's mouth before the backdrop begins to lift up and behind it is midges lifeless and limp body, knives and other sharp implements impaled in her body pinning her to the hard backdrop and right next to her body read the words. 

I Am Back From The Dead, All Those Who Escaped Me Before Will Die.. - B.H

Fear is instilled within the school's auditorium, people manically running out of the place in order to save themselves, Cheryl still remains seated she's in shock but then one thought springs to her mind. TONI. Cheryl abruptly rises from her seat and runs up onto the stage, looks into the wings and finds all the cast had also fled leaving poor midges body alone and isolated on the stage, she runs out of the wings which leads her into the hallway that had everyone's dressing rooms. 

"TONI" Cheryl yelled sobbing, she would not allow another person she loved be taken away from her. She continues frantically running through the hallways opening every single dressing room door, however, after inspecting everyone Toni was in none of them or for the matter of fact any student at Riverdale high. So then she realises they all must have evacuated the building, so Cheryl exits the fire exit door which leads to behind the gym and in which the basketball court is situated. To her relief she see's a large group of people huddling, including Veronica, Archie, Betty, Jughead, Alice, Kevin, Josie, Fangs and Sweetpea but WHERE IS TONI. Cheryl by this point is having a breakdown, tears cascading down her face, she swears she could almost feel her heart cracking, that was until there was a tap on her back, whilst turning around she is greeted with Toni's beautiful  face, and oh god was she so relieved, as her home stood right in front of her. 

In a desperate and emotional mess, Cheryl pulls Toni into the tightest hug. Embedding her head into the crook of her girlfriend's neck whilst still sobbing heavily.

"Hey, don't cry I'm fine" Toni reassures Cheryl, planting a tender kiss on Cheryl's forehead 

"Earlier, I was going to say something and this whole situation has made that statement even truer, I was so panicked that I had lost you like I lost Jason" Cheryl sobbed

"What were you going to say earlier," Toni asks half puzzled 

"I love you, Toni Topaz" Cheryl assertively remarked 

"I love you too, Cheryl Blossom" Toni smiles and softly pecks Cheryl on the lips, and then continues doing the same thing multiple times, covering the girl in kisses.

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving you" Toni adds   

"that's a good job because I too feel the same way" Cheryl giggles happily and wraps her arms around the shorter girl. 

Happiness, a feeling Cheryl used to be a stranger to. However now, right now she could safely say that she had experienced it and it was the best feeling in the world, her happiness was called Toni Topaz.


End file.
